fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Chapter Nine
Premise Since eventually, once Timmy abandoned him, Jimmy forced to goes with another damsel in distress, Manolo Sanchez to work in another Bubble Gang studio that was like Timmy and Finn before. Plot Previously, Timmy Turner is still working for Finn. They escaped from their enemies, Snydrome, Balthazar Bratt, Sir Slicer, Wenlock and Pythor P. Chumworth that Mighty Beauty Queen defeated them and saving their lives. Back on Nicktoonverse, the other Nicktoons, Danny Fenton, Jenny Wakeman, Spongebob, also worried about Timmy and realizing Jimmy should've taken better care of him. Jimmy goes over to Betty's and stops outside. He happens to look through the window and see Bubble Gang on a mirror. As he watches the show via the mirror, the plot thickens as he sees the Cartoon Network show using hypnosis to turn everyone watching it (currently Retroville but soon the entire world) into mindless armies. Jimmy is shocked to see this and that Betty is a bit unhinged as a result Jimmy leaves her house screaming. Jimmy runs home to find out that Judy and Hugh are under the spell too by Finn. He runs into town and is surrounded by hypnotized citizens. Jimmy runs into his teammates, who had just returned and SpongeBob says they’re worried that they knew that Jimmy has lost him to Finn for some reason, but Jimmy is felt that there no other “way”. Jenny understands this, but he tries to explain what has happened as they fortunately are able to escape. Though they listened, what Nicktoons got the most out of the conversation is that Jimmy had gone over to Betty's house. After Jimmy finds where Finn is, Danny asks what he was doing at Betty's house and Jimmy lies by saying it was for research. They modify the N-Ship for space travel and set off after Timmy, tracing his route through the other characters to informed Jimmy has met. Meanwhile, after the break, Jones, possibly the same one that followed Timmy in the asteroid belt, spots Timmy. He used the puppet that complained and went towards Timmy. He explains the Mighty Beauty Queen to Timmy, who replies that he left Poof merely alone for babysitting. Jones’ warning says that each Characters has a different potential of distresses. After Jones companied, Timmy and others was one of the few that would become a chrysalis. Soon, a chrysalis forms around them. When the chrysalis has almost completely formed, the Mighty Beauty Queen reveals her true form. As the chrysalis is about to complete, the queen tells Agnes to scream where it absorbed into machine with Jack-Jack’s crying while traumatized Finn and Timmy as it whets the Queen 's collections. But before for the Mighty Beauty Queen to be able to devour Timmy and the others, their family and friends arrive and interfere with help of Spinjizu Masters and Nicktoons. Jimmy, Jones and Aiden frees Annika, Brietta, Timmy, Lucy and her daughters, Helen, Jack-Jack and Kai from their cocoons. They granted them for what they do: Lucy, Agnes, Margo and Edith reunited with Gru and Dru who give Agnes a gift was unicorn, Helen and Jack-Jack reunited Bob, Violet and Dash, giving Kai a ninja suit and removing Timmy’s glass helmet while Aiden give Brietta her another jeweled tiara though with two improvement: Timmy and Jimmy can now fire double blasts. With this new ability, they blasts the Mighty Beauty’s family and friends back to the lake, where they are ambushed by Bratt’s robot, Snydrome’s rolling robot and Wenlock’s griffin Timmy and other damsels had met earlier. Timmy realized that Nicktoons came to stop Finn’s worldwide broadcast. After confronting human boy, Jimmy's friends capture him and tie him to a chair so that Finn can broadcast using clones of Mighty Beauty Queen that used with DNA. Jones, seemingly hypnotized but soon reveals that it's a ploy as he fights the armies and Finn before he defeated Sir Slicer as he re-enact as Finn in one of the episodes. With Finn and the armies subdued, Jimmy dresses as Finn the Human and restores their minds. With the reassurance that the other Nicktoons and Jimmy will always be with Timmy, no matter how much Jimmy and Timmy loves each other and they will still be soulmates as happy once again. Jimmy tells Annika that even though Jones meant well, he shouldn't let Finn do. She agrees that it was Finn’s bad idea, Annika, Brietta and Aiden’s family come out to greet them. She leaves with them, but not before Annika say goodbye. After this, Timmy once again and is about to be proposed by Jimmy but Finn shown up and want to rematch Jimmy to win Timmy but Finn was strong and eventually turned Timmy into a pig. Snydrome and villains find Finn was powerful and they formed into a League of Discord Trauma, afterward, other Nicktoons did everything to turned Timmy back for the wedding but did to work soon as it can. Jimmy become hulk and soon return to mourn himself lover. Fortunately, Brother Blood shows up and they both agree to find Darlene and continue the fight against Finn. Back to present (explaining why the parents included Calhoun are so overprotective), Jones decides to experiment the "Ultimate Wepaons" for the kids to break HIM’s ritual. In order to accomplish this, they must have a used Prototypattitudes, a personality resembles Darlene but each of them they have any colors due to being personality to create the special map to find Ultimate Weapons. In requirement, they must find other new emotions for Darlene: Fire of Courage (Kai's courage resembling his aggression.); Water of Love (Nya's Love resembling her determination.); Golden of Destiny lit by Energy of Hope (Lloyd's Hope and Destiny—resembling his power and his ancestry.), Lighting of Kindness (Jay's kindness resembling his active nature.); Ice of Loyalty (Zane's loyalty resembling his intelligence.); and Earth of Peace (Cole's peace resembling his strength.) Afterward, Jones and the others sleeps while Hulk Jimmy was haunted by his nightmares. Category:Blog posts